Amor de amigos
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Existe la amistad etre un hombre y un mujer¿? los celos se presentaran lujuriosos y tentadores a inuyasha y kagome quienes se querran negar a los sentimiento. mucho lemon atentos ...........inuxkag
1. Una confusión nada más

Titulo: "AMOR DE AMIGOS"  
Titulo 1º cap.: 'la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe'  
serie: inuyasha

-inuyasha, yo no creo q ella te quiera como un amigo!- gritaba kagome a inuyasha.

-porq no?acaso tu y yo no somos amigos?- preguntaba en el mismo tono q usaba kagome.

Discutian kagome e inuyasha, los dos mejores amigos se podrñia decir, se conocian desde q kagome tenía 5 años. Kagome tenía 22 años e inuyasha 25. Discutian porq inuyasha era "amigo" de una tal kikyo.

- si, pero es diferente, tu y yo jamas podriamos ser algo más- trató de excusarse kagome.

-porq no kagome, tu eres una mujer, yo un hombre, estamos los dos solos en mi habitación, incluso ahora en este mismo momento nosotros podriamos hacer el amor- ante lo que inuyasha había dicho kagome, abrio los ojos sorprendida y también un rojo de apoderó de sus mejillas.

- no puede pasar, porq nosotros somos amigos, q no lo entiendes!-pero sus palabras fueron selladas por inuyasha, quien la beso y la tiro en su cama, callendo encima de ella.

-no sigas- suplicó kagome, pero inuyasha no paraba.

inuyasha besaba a kagome de forma apasionada y al mismo tiempo suave, notó q kagome empasaba a corresponder el beso, entonces pasó su mano por la pierna de kagome, subiendo por su falda y tocando parte de la ropa interior de esta y robandole un gemido a kagome. Inuyasha se dio cuenta q kagome estaba sollozando.

-q pasa kagome?- dijo cortando el beso y levantando el rostro para mirarla.

-no lo hagas, inuyasha...no lo hagas por favor- suplicaba aun llorando.

-pero kagome...porq lloras?- dijo preocupado.

-porq no me quiero separar de ti- dijo tranquilizandose un poco.

-y porq te vas a separar de mi?...maldición kagome explicate- grito cerca de los labios de su amiga.

-si te acuesta conmigo ya no podremos ser amigos- dijo kagome calmada.

- yo no me voy a acostar contigo, yo te voy a hacer el amor kagome- dijo mirandola con ternura.

- no mientas, porq tu estas haciendo conmigo lo q haces con ellas, yo soy tu amiga, no soy cualquiera!-reclamo kagome.

-claro q tu no eres cualquiera, eres mi mejor amiga, y a la persona q mas quiero, jamas te trataría como a las demás kagome- le dijo acercandose a su boca.

-lo q estas estas haciendo...me estas tratando como una conquista más- le grito kagome, empujandolo y parandose de la cama.

-perdona kagome, yo no sé q me pasó, perdoname por favor- y la abrasó ya los dos de pie.

-olvidemos todo, olvidemos todo por favor, seamos los de antes, seamos los mejores amigos- susurro entre el abraso.

-claro- respondió inuyasha.

CONTINUARA------------------------------------ 


	2. Celos?, no puede ser somos amigos

titulo: "AMOR DE AMIGOS"  
titulo 2º cap.: 'olvidar un sentimiento'  
serie: inuyasha

Los dias pasaron desde aquel incidente y kagome e inuyasha nose habían visto desde entonces. Inuyasha decidió llamar a kagome.

-aló kagome?- decía nervioso.

- si, q pasa inu?- respondió de forma amorosa kagome, haciendole recobrar la confianza a inuyasha.

-q estas haciendo?- pregunto de la misma forma, inuyasha.

-nada, la verdad estoy aburrida- dijo kagome.

-q tal si nos tomamos un helado en el parque- ofrecio inuyasha.

-claro, nos juntamos en el parq, sayonara- y le tiro un beso por telefono.

-sayonara- y repitio lo q kagome había hecho anteriormente.

EN LA CASA DE KAGOME---------------------------------------------------

-nose si debí aceptar- se decía kagome acostada en su cama -lo q pasó la otra vez...aun no lo puedo olvidar, yo e inuyasha casi...no! eso no volvera a pasar, somos amigos...mejor lo olvido, asino hechare a perder nuestra amistad- entonces kagome se paro de la cama, se dirigio a su closet y se vistio muy linda y especial, su maquillaje no fue exagerado, más bien colores naturales. Luego se dirigio a la puerta, para ir al parque.

EN EL PARQUE-----------------------------------------------------------------

-donde estara inuyasha - decía kagome, sentada en una banca, llevaba una mini falda negra, unas botas arriba de la rrodilla del mismo color, una musculosa celeste apegada al cuerpo y encima una pequeña chaquetilla de cuero.

-kagome!- saludaba inuyasha desde lejos.

-hola inuyasha q tal?- dijo corriendo hacía él.

-hola, tu debes ser kagome- dijo saliendo una mujer detras de inuyasha, tenía una vista algo fria y el cabello totalmente liso, aunque un poco más corto q kagome.

-si, quien eres tu?- pregunto confundida y algo desilucionada, kagome.

-ella es kikyo, kagome- dijo inuyasha- saben voy a ir por los helados, esperenme aqui- dijo alejandose.

-claro- y kagome y kikyo se dirigieron a sentarse a una banca.

-oye, tu q edad tienes, eres mayor q inu, no?- le dijo kagome a kikyo.

-si, soy mayor, tengo 32 años- a kagome aquello le calló como agua fria.

-Esperaron mucho?-. pregunto inuyasha, entregandole los helados a las chicas.

-no pasa nada, kagome tan solo me preguntaba mi edad- le dijo kikyo.

-kagome, yo y kikyo somos novios- dijo inuyasha con una falsa sonrisa.

-me alegro- dijo kagome escondiendo la vista y sonriendo de forma falsa.

kagome se tomo su helado lo mas rapido q pudo y se fue sin decir nada.

EN LA CASA DE KAGOME---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome subio corriendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a su cuerto y arrodillarse detras de la puerta.

-PORQ? PORQ DUELE? QUIERO OLVIDAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO- gritaba kagome desesperada y llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

CONTINUARA-... 


	3. es mi hermano inuyasha mi hermano

titulo: "AMOR DE AMIGOS"  
titulo 3º cap: 'Un beso silencioso y el tierno ruido del amor'  
serie: inuyasha

recuento cap anterior...

-PORQ? PORQ DUELE? QUIERO OLVIDAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO- gritaba kagome desesperada y llorando con todas sus fuerzas.  
fin recuento,

Los dias comenzaron a avansar rapidamente, sin darse cuenta 3 meses habian transcurrido y el verano ya se hacía presente con sus calidos rayos de sol y los veraneantes plagando las playas. kagome e inuyasha no se habian visto desde la junta en el parque con la "noviecita" de él. Se veían de vez en cuando en la universidad ya que coincidian en algunas clases, pero tan solo se saludaban, la amistad se había destruido por un amor. kagome estaba en la universidad, saliendo muy apresuradamente, quería llegar pronto a su departamento, entonces no se fijo por donde iba y choco con alguien.

-hayyy- se quejo kagome al verse tirada en el suelo y con todo su vestido manchado con jugo de ciruela.

-oh, lo siento no me fije por donde iba y...disculpame por mi culpa estas toda empapada y el jugo de fruta no sale de la ropa, lo siento, de verdad lo siento- decía una joven que parecía algo mayor que ella, aunque con muy bueno modales.

-no te preocupes, llegare a mi casa y me cambiare, no es nada- le decía kagome, aunque la joven no parecía muy convencida.

-veraz yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí si quieres te puedo yo prestar algo mio y asi te puedes cambiar en mi casa, tan solo debe estar mi hermana con su novio- le decía la chica inclinandose en modo de disculpa.

- bueno creo que estara bien no?- decía dudosa kagome.

- que bueno y como te llamas?-. le preguntó.

-Kagome higurashi, mucho gusto y tu?-. dijo kagome.

-Sango Hashinami, el gusto es todo mio- y despues de esa presentación se dirigieron al departamento de sango, para que kagome se pudiera cambiar.

-bueno kagome, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, aquí te dejo un vestido, el baño es la segunda puerta doblando a la derecha por el pasillo, ahí podras cambiarte comodamente- y se retiro a comprar.

-haber...haber a donde me dijo que estaba el baño, ah ya recuerdo la segunda puerta a la izquierda-. dijo doblando a la izquierda y abriendo la segunda puerta, pero su sorpresa fue cuando...

-ohhhh...eso...asi...más, más eres espectacular inuyasha...mmmmmmmm...mas fuerte, ahhhhhh eso asi ahhha ahhhhh, ohhhhhhh no puedo más ahhh eres genial inu- le gritaba kikyo a inuyasha quienes estaban acostados, sin taparse incluso, totalmente desnudos y teniendo un brutal sexo.

-no puede ser...- susurro kagome callendo de rodillas y haciendo sonar su celular que se había caido al suelo, rompiendose totalmente y llamando la atencion de los dos amantes que se encontraban agotados en la cama.

-ka...go...me- solo alcanzo a decir cuando la vio salir corriendo y dejando su bolso con todas sus cosas desparramadas en el suelo, inuyasha rapidamente se coloco un pantalon de buso y sus zapaton, nisiquiera se coloco polera y fue en busca de kagome.

-otra vez...este dolor en el pecho...que me ahoga y no me respirar...otra vez mi vista se empaña...y...nose que hacer- decía desesperada kagome, corriendo por las calles, empujando a quien estuviera delante de ella, hasta que sin darse cuenta había llegado al centro comercial, comenzo a caminar con al ropa sucia y el maquillaje corrido, manchando sus mejillas de negro...

- ka...go...me yo, ehm...uhm...sabes...tu- le decía inuyasha hablandole a kagome quien siquiera se había girado a mirarlo, por temor a que la viera asi, tan debil y bulnerable a él, sin embargo inuyasha nose preocupaba por eso y sin darle tiempo a kagome la araso por la espalda, colocando su rostro entre el hombre de kagome y apegando más su cintura a él.

-sueltame...- dijo en un susurro ahogado kagome, tratando de quitar sus manos de su estrecha cintura y viendo otra vez borrozo, con las lagrimas saliendo como si de una llave se tratase, anuqe sin emitir ningun sonido- inuyasha...perdona ...no debi verte...con kikyo... perdon con tu novia- y dejo de hacer fuerza para safarse y apreto fuertemente los puños, dandose vuelta y mirando a inuyasha a los ojos, aun callendo algunas lagrimas, que inuyasha seco con sus manos.

-eres una tonta...se te ha corrido el maquillaje- dijo este con ternura.

-me veo mal- pregunto con el tono de una niña pequeña que había llorado por caerse y ahora era consolada por su padre.

-claro que no...tontit...- pero su frase fue cortada por los labios de kagome que habian capturado los suyos sin ninguna anticipación, sin embargo inuyasha al salir de su asombro cerró los ojos igual y profundiso el beso.

-perdona yo...no debí...estaba...- pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso furtivo por parte de inuyasha.

-shhh no tienes que pedir perdon por todo - le susurro cerca de sus labios. 

-bue...no...me podrias llevar a mi casa?- le pregunto inquieta, rompiendo al abraso.

-claro que si...- y sin más volvio a su casa, cogio el auto sin siquiera entrar y partió con kagome hasta su casa. Al llegar entraron ambos en la casa, e inuyasha quedó sentado en el living mientras kagome le había dicho que se iría a bañar.

- estoy lista, disculpa lo que paso inuyasha - le decía kagome, pero inuyasha parecía no poner atención. Inuyasha comenzó a mirar a kagome, llevaba una polera bastante olgada y también podía notar claramente que kagome no llevaba puesto el sostenedor, ya que podía ver su pequeño pezón en la polera, y tenía puesto un shor que dejaba apreciar las largas piernas de kagome, traia los pies descalzos y no estaba maquillada ni peinada, con su pelo suelto y desordenado.

-no importa kagome, sabes? este tiempo separados no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, estas ahí en cada segundo, e incluso cuando estaba con kikyo parecia que no dejaba de pensar en ti, me imaginaba dentro de ti, tus gemidos rretumbadome los oidos, ni siquiera en mis sueños desaparecias, entiendes lo que es eso!- le gritaba inuyasha, a lo que kagome abría los ojos sorpredida y sonrojada para despúes desviar la vista -mirame! maldición kagome!- y sin dejar reaccionar a kagome la abrazó.

-no me hagas esto, que no entiendes que cada vez que te acercas, me provocas ganas de llorar porque soy tu amiga- decía kagome apretando los dientes para no llorar en el hombro de inuyasha.

-ese es el problema kagome, yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo, si eso implica que no te pueda amar- y dicho aquello la separo de si, y la besó, apegandola a la pared.

- inu...no...esto esta mal, este amor esta mal!- grito en un gemido ahogado.

- el amor nunca esta mal kagome, tienes que entenderlo de una vez! no sabes las ganas que tengo de tomarte como mia, no sabes el miedo que tengo que sea otro el hombre que te haga el amor, que te ame, y que tu le correspondas, si yo te amo como un loco, que me encanta ser un pecador cuando estoy contigo, que nisiquiera me importaria que se cayera el mundo cuando te sieto cerca-- decía inuyasha agitado por los besos furtivos que le robaba a kagome a cada instante.

- maldicción inuyasha!- soltando el llanto lo había besado, siendo levantada por inuyasha y enredando sus piernas en su cintura, llevandola a la habitación. Una vez allí la recosto en la cama, colocandose encima de ella y comenzandola a besar, recorriendole el cuello, y proporcionandole caricias atrevidas y al mismo tiempo tiernas acelerando la respiración de ambos.

-kagome amor! ya llegué !- gritaba un muchacho desde la puerta a kagome.

-koga...ya llegó-- susurro kagome levantandose de la cama y arreglando su ropa - inuyasha debes irte koga es mi...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque las celosas palabras de inuyasha la callaron.

- no necesito que me lo expliques kagome, me lo ubieras dicho antes, no eres más que una cualquiera!- le grito furioso, saliendo de la habitación y empujando a koga, para luego irse y dar un fuerte portaso.

-hey ten más cuidado idiota!- le grito koga.

- el es mi...hermano inuyasha... mi hermano- susurro angustiada callendo arrodillada en el piso con las manos en su cara para esconder sus llanto.

-kagome estas bien, acaso el era el maldito que tanto daño te ha hecho últimamente?- pregunto koga quien estaba en el humbral de la puerta, arrodillandose con kagome y abrasandola como a una niña, dejandola que llorase en pecho...

Continuara... 


	4. pacto?

Bueno aqui un nuevo capi, las cosas se ponen muyb buenas ahora, gracias por sus posteos, porquees que inuyasha no sabía e koga??? muy pronto se sabra jajaja hay muchas cosa s extrañas en esto gracias por los post LAs escenas d lemom tambien las voy a mejorar, bueno esop

titulo cap 4: "pacto??"

Koga era el hermano mayor de kagome, hace dos aЯos, habМa salido de la universidad arquitesto civil y parecМa irle muy bien en lo que hacМa, aunque a pesar de el buen sueldo que el recibМa seguМa viviendo en un humilde departamento junto con kagome, seguМa siendo el fondo de clase media, le gustaba ese estilo de vida y mАs si estaba con su querida kagome,ella siempre habМa sido el centro de su atensiСn y de hecho nunca habМa llevado ninguna polola a la casa, ya que no querМa que kagome se enterase, decМa que era para guardarle respeto, asi que con las muchachas que querМa tener una aventura, nunca las metМa a su casa.

-hermano, siento haber sido tan debil, esta es una de las tantas veces que he llorado por inuyasha y estoy tan cansada- decМa aun el suelo con koga con las vista perdida en la nada.

-mi niЯa, me duele tanto verte triste, esos ojos castaЯos que tu tienes deberian brillar comolo han hecho siempre y no estar empaЯados por el llanto- le consolaba koga silenciosamente.

-pero no te preocupes hermano ese sujeto ya me ha hecho mucho daЯo y no lo seguirА haciendo, no volvere a llorar por un tipo como eses, de ahora en adelante que se atenga a las concecuencias por sus faltas- derrepente sus ojos mostraron frialdad, o, suspuesta frialdad, ya que en el fondo de su corazСn lo que menos queМa era ser frМa.

Con respecto a aquello koga no opino,solo escucho las palabras de kagome, que para el no eran ciertas y eso le dolia, ya que ella se darМa cuenta y se harМa mАs daЯo. Luego de aquello kagome no hizo nada en toda la tarde, nisiquiera se preocupo por lascosas que habМa dejado en la casa de sango y lo que mАs detestaba era que en su cartera estaban todos sus documentos y archivos de la universidad , asi que se verМa olbigada a ir y tener que encontrarse con kikyo, kagome habМa decidido pasar al dМa siguiente y tratar de encontrarse con Sango y a ella pedirle que si se las podМa traer y no tener que ir a su casa.

-haber ayer me la encontre por aquМ...-decМa dudosa tratando de volver a pillarla, ya que su celular lo habМa roto y ahМ tenМa su nЗmero, pero derrepente sintio una mano en su trasero y lo primero que penso fue inuyasha, estaba dispuesta a pegarle con toda su fuerza pero al darse la vuelta - quien eres pervertido???- dijo furiosa al tipo varonil que se encontraba frente a ella.

-dime bella jovencita, quisieras tener un hijo conmigo???- (N/A:supongo que ya saben quien es, cierto?? ╛╛)

-Que te pasa enfermo??? mejor alejate que ando buscando a Sango- dijo no tomandole importancia.

-Ud. conoce a mi bella prometida???- le pregunto ya mАs serio y cortes.

-tu eres su prometido, que bueno, no sabes donde pueda estar ella ahora??- pregunto muy animada.

-ella no vino hoy dМa,ya que tenМa control medico, parece que espera un bebe mio jejeje- decМa ilusionado.

-ahh bueno entonces gracias- kagome se vio obligada a ir despues de la universidad, ahora las cosas con inuyasha estaban demasiado mal, ni siquiera lo saludaba cuando se encontraban en algunas clases.

DING!!!!!!DONG!!!!!!!!

- Hola kagome,©como estas??- pregunto Sango simpatica e invitandola a pasar.

-bien,aunque solo venМa por mi cartera,que ayer se me quedo aquМ porque tuve una urgencia y tuve que irme- le explico kagome, excluyendo el tema de inuyasha.

-esta, pero puedo pedirte que tu la busques, ©es que el doctor hoy dМa me ha resetado descansar, ya que estoy esperando un bebe - sonrio Sango con una dulzura inexplicable,lo cual desconcerto a kagome, ©que se sentirМa tener un bebe?,©acaso era verdad eso de que decМan que una mujer irradiaba con un bebe??, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Sango quien le ofrecМa una taza de te.

-no, gracias,ando un poco apurada, otro dМa serМa un placer, ademАs tienes que descansar- le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque se conocian de hace poco, de hecho un dМa, kagome sentМa una gran seguridad con esa nueva chica.

-bueno, mi pieza esta al lado contrario del baЯo, como si fueras a la pieza de mi hermana, la mia esta antes eso si- sonrio y quedo sentada en el sofa, viendo una novela y comiendo galletitas de maisena.

-haber...- lo que menos querМa kagome era encontrarse con kikyo o con in uyasha,pero parecМa ser imposible, estaba destinada a encontrarse con esos dos, a medida que caminaba por el pasillo escuchaba unos ruidos, al principЛo penso "deben ser esos dos, lo unico que saben hacer es tener sexo", aunque de repente ya no era riudos sin sentido...se parecМa mАs a una discusiСn.

EN LA HABITACIсN,CON KIKYO E INUYASHA----------------------------------------

-hasta cuando vas a pretender que todo es sexo, maldita sea!!!! yo necesito algo mАs- le gritaba inuyasha a kikyo, con arrebato y siempre mirandola a los ojos, cosa que parecМa que ella no podМa hacer.

-jajaja que quieres??? que nuestra relaciСn yano sea solo sexo??? y que quieres segun tu???...haber espera me imagino algo, quieres que yo sea dulce, te invite a cenas en mi casa hechas por mi, te acunare cuando llegues y no te pedire nada a cambio, eso quieres???, pues que te lo de tu amiguita kagome, que esas sirven para eso- pero kikyo ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar lo que habМa dicho y se encontraba en el piso con la nariz sangrando y el labio roto.

-para que sepas puta!!!! las mujeres como yo son las que mas cuesta encontrar, a diferencia de ti que rameras, hay en todas partes- kagome habМa entrado de golpe, no habМa resistido las fuertes ganas de pegarle a kikyo, aunque recordo que ella no tenМa porque meterse, mАs que mal ella no estaba peleando por inuyasha y nada por el estilo, asi que in mАs se retiro de la habitaciСn, aunque como siempre inuyasha, trato de hablar con ella.

-kagome te digo algo??? deberias ser mАs leal y cumplir tus pactos, veo que no eres mАs que una maldita puta, igual que yo jajajajajajaja, me das pena, ramerita- kikyo la miro triunfante, aunque en estaba en el suelo volvМa a ganar y tod porque se entera de algo y la hacen firmar un pacto, no querМa ensuciar a inuyasha con los malditos venenos de ella.

-aunque creas que ganaste, no te das cuenta quien es la que mАs esta perdiendo y no te preocupes "hermanita" no rompere el pacto, porque yo misma le contare la verdad- dijo mirando a inuyasha.

-que verdad??? que significa esto???? kagome ???? mierda!!!! no entiendo nada!!!!!!!!- les gritaba desesperado y con rabia, parecМan dos perras jugando con el.

-shhhh tranquilo perrito- kikyo se levanto y se retiro de ahМ, pero antes se paro al lado de kagome y mordio el obulo de su oreja de forma sensual y atrevida, tambien agarrando entre sus manos un seno de kagome.-te lo dejo hermanita, aunque no tengas sexo todavМa con el, tienes que esperar un poquito mАs, sonrio de forma dominante, a lo que kagome respondiС de forma aЗn mАs atrevida, metiendo su mano entre las piernas de kikyo y presionando su sexo.

-yo sabre si lo hago o no, no te vuelves a meter!- susurro rompiendo la calsa que kikyo llevaba e introduciendo cuatro dedos dentro y luego sacandolos bruscamente, ya que se notab el antojo que tenМa kikyo por que siguiera.

-kagome- la puerta se cerrС con kikyo detras de ella e inuyasha se acerco a kagome y retiro un mechon que tapaba su boca, iba a besarla, pero la fria mano de kagome lo detuvo.

-inuyasha, yo no te correspondМa, no por que no te quisiera, sino por que yo hice un pacto demasiado grande y grave, es algo fuera de tu imaginaciСn, incluye a tanta gente de lamisma forma como la perjudica y las unicas beneficiadas somos kikyo y yo y es eso lo que mАs detesto, t voy a contar la verdad...

CONTINUARA------------------------------


End file.
